starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Semana estándar/Leyendas
Una semana estándar, también conocida simplemente como una semana, era un período de tiempo en el Calendario Galáctico Estándar. En algunos calendarios, consistía en 5 días estándar, mientras que la semana estándar típica consistía en 7 días. Apariciones * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium'' *''Jedi Academy'' *''Shatterpoint'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Republic 51: The New Face of War, Part 1'' * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''Purge: The Tyrant's Fist, Part 2'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 1'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 2'' * *''The Last Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' * *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars 3: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part Three'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''The Jabba Tape'' * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * * * * * * *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Operation: Shadowpoint'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *'' Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''How to Speak Droid with R2-D2: A Communication Manual'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades de medida de tiempo